


Simply The Best

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, Light Angst, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My very own little one shots about Miraculous Ladybug. Nothing special really.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 6





	1. A Kitty On The Roof-Ladynoir

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short. Also like death. Death happens. Death in a small amount of words.  
> That's all.

It was all quite fast really. A fist came hurtling through the air. An evil fist I might add. Chat wasn't even paying attention as Ladybug didn't manage to duck the hit. All he heard was the noise of something large coming up against Ladybug's stomach. And the worst part was that she was swinging in mid air when the fist hit her. She had lost her grip, and was now falling towards the hard concrete below her.

Chat turned and was petrified by what he saw. The love of his life falling to her death. And an evil Akuma raging around Paris at the same time. He let all other thoughts leave his mind and he rushed towards Ladybug.

He tried to make his feet move faster but it was impossible. He could feel the tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. His staff moved him swiftly across the rooftops and towards his lady, but it wasn't good enough, he wasn't good enough.

He jumped off the rim of the building, the wind rushing through his blonde hair. He extended out his arm and lunged towards ladybug. He could almost feel her fingers against his. Yet she fell through his grasp. Her red hair ribbons flapping upwards and her almost lifeless body just floating. Chat couldn't even comprehend what was happening.

His lady was about to hit the cold hard ground. And he couldn't save her. She was too far down now. There was no possible way he could catch her. Maybe if he had done this differently, maybe if he was as strong and clever as her, he could save her, but he wasn't.

And that was when he heard it. The breaking of bones. The life draining out of her body. Everything slowed down. He was frantic. The tears gushing full on. His mouth hung open with despair. He cried out her name but she wouldn't open her eyes. He had used his staff to slowly lower himself to the ground. But once his feet hit the concrete he collapsed over to ladybug.

He looked all over her face looking for signs of life, but none were there. He wrapped his arms around her lifeless shoulders and pulled her up against his chest. He buried his face in her shoulder and continued to sob. He couldn't stop crying, it made him feel weak. But he was. He couldn't just lose another person he loved, it hurt too much.

"Please wake up Bugaboo," he whispered through his tears. He found himself mindlessly humming a tune. He was attempting to comfort himself. It was familiar, but it couldn't save him. He had fallen already. Fallen into a pit of despair. He knew he should've told her just how much he loved her. How he would do anything for her. How she is was his one and only light against the destruction.

He felt the wind rush towards as a fist attempted to hit him. But before it could he held out his arm. It looked to be made of stone. His hand stopped the Akuma from hitting him. It just acted like a shield almost. He wrapped his hand around the fist and turned to look at it. The angry Akuma looking back at him. He grinned and he lunged forward and ripped the necklace off of the villain. Breaking the charm around the string and letting the dark butterfly fly free.

A swarm of purple surrounded the person as they slowly came back to be normal again. The confused and terrified look on their face that all akumatized people always ended up having.

Chat turned back to Ladybug. Still dead. His grin faded into nothing. No expression, no emotion. No irresistible charm, no longing filled glances, just nothing. I mean what is a Chat without his Lady?

Chat almost forgot about the fact that Ladybug couldn't use her Miraculous Ladybug to fix Paris. He didn't know what to do. They were a team, he couldn't be alone, it wouldn't work. Suddenly he heard the fluttering of two tiny little wings. It was very quiet, but it was there. Before the butterfly could touch him he reached out his arm once more.

"Cataclysm," he whispered as he crushed the Akuma in his fist.


	2. Sorry-Kinda Adrienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession, you know what I'm talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is like HELLA short. Just bare with me.

Marinette felt Alya's hands pushing her forward. Her feet acting as traction along the cement. Marinette flailed her arms and managed to turn around. Free of Alya's force.

"How am I supposed to just go up and tell him," Marinette asked frantically as she stared at Alya with fear. Alya sighed and chuckled at her distraught best friend.

"Girl come on, just go up and say 'hey Adrien, I'm in love with you' really it's that simple," Alya explained as she gestured towards the blonde haired boy who was talking to Nino by the steps that lead to the school.

"Okay," Marinette whispered reluctantly as she nervously played with one of her pigtails. She tried her best to smile but it came out much more awkward than she intended.

Alya raised an eyebrow and nodded towards Adrien as if telling Marinette to go. "Oh yeah," Marinette said with an awkward giggle as she stumbled over to where the boy was standing.

Adrien stopped talking to Nino and looked down at the nervous girl. The bridge of her nose was coated by a blush red on top of her light freckles. Her bluebell eyes looked back at him hopefully. Her dark blue bangs swept perfectly along her forehead.

"What is it," Adrien questioned kindly as he smiled down at Marinette.

"Uh," she strained to get out, flustered by Adrien's words. She turned back to look at Alya who was hiding behind the brick wall along the steps watching her with a reassuring smile. Marinette turned her glass back to Adrien. Who was still patiently waiting for her response.

"I um," she said as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I love you," she stated quietly as she shut her eyes forcefully. She got ready for him to laugh or say something mean but it never came. She felt a delicate hand being placed on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to see Adrien with the same expression on his face that he had before.

"I'm flattered," he said with a small chuckle. Marinette didn't dare say anything in response. He stopped chuckling and gave her a slightly more sympathetic look.

"But I.. I love someone else Marinette, I'm sorry." he slowly let his hand leave her shoulder and fall back down to his side. She could tell he was sad that he didn't love her in a way.

"It's alright," she said with the brightest smile she could put on. "Friends," she asked as she extended her fist out towards him. He nodded slightly as he bumped his fist up against hers. For a moment they stayed like this and just looked at each other. Wondering if maybe, no, it was impossible. Marinette smiled once more and calmly walked away. She was sad, but she was also happy. At least now she could move on.


	3. White-Chat Blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug finds herself in quite the pickle with her akumatized partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freaking angsty murder.

Something was wrong with Chat. He seemed almost evil. Which was strange for a superhero. His suit was stark white, almost as if it was drained and left blank. He just wasn't himself anymore.

"You don't have to do this Chat," Ladybug cried out as Chat held his claw over her face. An evil grin playing on his lips.

"Oh bugaboo, you have no idea," he said as his grin widened. Fear ran through Ladybug's head. She knew that Chat was akumatized. And that also meant that he was much more powerful than normal.

"This isn't you Chat," Ladybug whispered as Chat's hand got increasingly close to her face. She wasn't sure what he was going to do to her. Grab her earrings, maybe. Rip her face off, also maybe.

Chat chuckled a little bit before glaring at her with that murderous stare she feared so.

"Ah but it is Ladybug. I've had my heart torn right out of my chest so many times that this is all that is left," he said as he brushed the tips of fingers along her jaw ever so slightly. She winced as he did this. She knew he was talking about her. Of course he meant other things as well but she was part of this. She constantly rejected him, no matter how hard he tried.

"I'm so so sorry kitty," she whispered under her breath and she looked up at Chat Blanc. She took a deep breath before jolting her arm upwards and grabbing Chat's wrist. Giving her a chance to push herself away from him. She sprinted away from him and spun around. Sliding slightly on the ground. She planted her feet and braced herself for what was coming next.

"You shouldn't have done that Milady," Chat said as he lunged towards her. His hand formed the shape of a claw as he came closer to her. 

"Oh god please don't make me hurt you Chat," she whispered as she jumped into the air to avoid him. She landed behind him and watched as he spun around, obviously annoyed with her.

Ladybug decided that she could only win this battle using her brain, not her strength. As Chat lunged towards her once more she ducked out of the way and slid in between his legs. Leaving him annoyed and confused again.

"Just let me take your Miraculous and this will all be over quickly," Chat said as he continued to try to grab her. She kept dodging him but every time he glared at her with his lifeless blue eyes she felt her heart break even more. She did love Chat, but she just loved Adrien more. Or at least she thought she loved Adrien more.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she ended up making a mistake. Chat lunged towards her but she wasn't fast enough. He managed to grab her shoulders and pin her down. It all happened so fast that she didn't even know what was going on.

"Gotcha Milady," he said he looked down at her with another evil grin. She was speechless. He beat her, he pinned her down. She was helpless. She tried to shout out for her lucky charm but she felt a gloved hand cover her mouth.

"Not this time Bugaboo," Chat said as he lowered his face closer to hers.

"Cataclysm," he whispered while keeping his time grip on her mouth. The white light emitted from his hand. Ladybug could feel the sharp pains all over her skin. She used the last of her strength to reach up to the little white bell on Chat's collar. The power of destruction seeping inside of her.

She wrapped her delicate hand around the bell and crushed it in her fist. She sighed as the purple butterfly flew out of the broken metal. The Cataclysm had moved down her body and to her heart by now. She watched as the purple cloud covered Chat and started to become himself again. She grabbed her yo-yo from her side and said her very last words as she reached out and captured the little butterfly.

"Time to de-evilize." The yo-yo closed as the purple cloud left Chat's body. He had no idea what was going on but immediately moved his hand away from Ladybug's mouth. He looked over to the glowing white butterfly flying from Ladybug's yo-yo. He then looked down at the traces of black and purple all along her skin. He watched as she winced in pain. He knew she wasn't strong enough to speak.

"Milady," he whispered as the tears formed in his eyes. This was all his fault. It was his fault that she was dying.

"No no no," he croaked out as she slowly closed her eyes. The Cataclysm covering her body. Chat reached his hand towards her face and brushed a piece of hair to the side of her head.

"I love you so much Ladybug," he whispered as he collapsed into her chest. He tried to listen for her heartbeat but it wasn't there. It just wasn't there.


	4. Better Than I-Marichat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is sad. Chat is willing to rain on her with his pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a cliché Marichat reveal one-shot. Deal with it.

Marinette stood on her balcony. Looking out onto the beautiful city. It was even more amazing at night, she thought to herself.

She noticed something in the corner of her eye. It was a black figure, it just seemed to dash by. She smiled when she realized who it was. He was the only person she had really felt she could confide in.

She would talk to Alya but she didn't always seem to understand. But Chat did. He was just different. She watched as the boy made his way to her balcony. Scuttering along the rooftops and eventually landing, perched on her railing.

"Hello Princess," Chat said softly as he turned to Marinette. Her dark hair glimmering in the moonlight.

"Hello Chaton," she said as she spun her head up to look at him. His charming smile almost melted her inside. She tried to ignore how she felt around Chat, but it was hard. I mean how can you not be charmed by Chat Noir?

"So how are you Marinette," Chat asked as he scooted a little closer to her.

"Alright," she said as she looked down at her feet. She was sad really. Adrien had shown little to no interest in her lately and she had finally given up. She realized that he didn't love her, and he never would.

"Okay Princess, now tell me how you really are," Chat said as he tilted his head towards her.

"Oh Kitty," Marinette said with a chuckle. But inside she knew he was right.

"Come on Marinette, you can trust me," Chat said as he turned to look at the sky.

"Well there's this guy," she paused, she thought about how stupid it would all sound out loud.

"I'm listening," Chat said reassuringly.

"I love him Chat. I love him with all my heart. But he doesn't feel a thing for me." Chat looked down at Marinette sympathetically.

"Might I ask, who is this person who stole your heart?" Marinette inhaled deeply before responding. She knew it was silly to have a crush on a famous model like Adrien Agreste. She took a deep breath before responding. Getting ready for how much Chat was going to make fun of her for this.

"Adrien Agreste," she stated as she looked more deeply at the stars. She didn't turn to see Chat's reaction to this at first but he caught her attention when he lost his balance and almost off of the railing. His limbs frantically scattering to sit back up normally again. Marinette turned her glance to Chat who was just smiling at her awkwardly, his arm scratching the back of his neck.

Marinette started to think. I mean she wasn't stupid. There was a reason Chat freaked out about what she said. And couldn't be because he liked her because they settled that before. She examined the superhero from head to toe. His height looked to be about the same as Adrien. He had the same flowing blonde hair. His eyes were green but she didn't know if that was just part of the outfit or not. And to think of it she had never seen Chat Noir and Adrien in the same room. And every time there was an Akuma and Adrien was around he would just abruptly leave.

She finally put the pieces together. Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste. Which also meant that the love of her life loved her back. And she had rejected him hundreds of times without even knowing it. I'm so stupid, she thought to herself. She decided it would be best to just play it cool for now. I mean there was always the chance she was wrong anyway.

Marinette turned back to the stars. A small smile appearing on her lips.

"I don't think he could ever love me Chat, for me I mean," Marinette said with a sad sigh.

"I doubt that," Chat replied, although she knew he was lying. Marinette chuckled and looked back down at her feet.

"Well you would know better than I," She said softly as her smile fell.

"What do you mean," Chat questioned.

"I mean of course you would know since you are Adrien aren't you," Marinette said as she looked up at the dumbfounded teenager. He was in awe of what she had said. He didn't know what to say to her.

"It's okay kitty, I wouldn't love me back either." She was sad. Really sad. I mean she couldn't even express how much she loved Adrien. His polite manners, his calming and sweet personality, and he wasn't necessarily ugly either. But it wasn't just that. He was torn, broken. His father was neglectful, his mother wasn't around, and yet he managed to be so strong. He was truly glorious.

"Marinette," he said with a comforting tone as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Marinette immediately jerked her shoulder away from him. She didn't need his pity. She swallowed hard before turning to Adrien. His face was full of hurt and surprise.

"You know what it feels like don't you? Knowing the one you love will never love you back that is. I mean you constantly chase after Ladybug and she never returns your feelings. And you know I have no idea why people like us don't just give up. Wouldn't it be so much easier to expect the fact that they don't love us back?" Chat seemed strangely calmed by Marinette's statement.

"Maybe it would be easier. But-" he paused to think about this for a moment. "But when you love someone that much you can't stop. You will do anything to be with them. Even if you break your own heart in the process." They both stopped talking for a moment. Looking up into the sky. Thinking, contemplating. Chat only looked back down at Marinette when he noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks. He wanted to comfort her but he knew it would just hurt her more.

She wasn't crying because of her sadness, but don't get me wrong she was sad. She was crying because everything in her life had just gotten a million times more complicated. Adrien was in love with her but at the same time he wasn't. He only really loved half of her. She needed him to love all of her, and he couldn't do that. Not right now.

"Would you be surprised if I told you I was Ladybug," Marinette stated almost as if she didn't even care anymore. Probably because she really just didn't.

"No," Chat responded almost immediately. She wasn't sure if he was just trying to be kind or was telling her the truth.

"We really are in deep shit Chat."

"Indeed we are Milady."


	5. Spots on-Ladrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is in trouble and Marinette is out of options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of forced myself to write this one. I could fix it so it's better, but I don't really want to. Enjoy.

Marinette stood in the crowd of people. She watched as the Akuma held a knife up to Adrien's throat. She didn't know what to do. Chat Noir was nowhere around and she couldn't just transform in front of all those people.

"Where is that stupid cat," Marinette murmured to herself as she looked at her surroundings. They were standing where Adrien's fashion show was supposed to be going on. But the Akuma had abruptly ended it.

Marinette didn't know what to do. But she had to do something. She couldn't just stand there and let all of this happen. What she didn't know was that he Akuma would never hurt Adrien. Hawkmoth wouldn't allow it. But he wanted the people to believe that Adrien was in danger.

Boy he's clever, right?

Marinette saw only one option. She had to become Ladybug. Even if it meant endangering everything she had worked for. She couldn't let Adrien get hurt.

"Tikki spots on," she shouted as the little red kwami flew into her earring. The red magic flew all around her. Covering her body with her usual Ladybug outfit. Her hair blowing upwards, a smile spread across her face. All eyes were on her.

She took a deep breath as she looked around her.

Whelp, the secret was out now. I really didn't seem to be the main thing on her mind right now.

She immediately looked back at Adrien who had the knife still pressed lightly against his neck. She felt the rage bubbling inside of her. She started to sprint to the stage. The crowd had no trouble separating to make way for her.

She ran through the mob of confused faces. She would have to have a hell of a talk with Master Fu after this.

She watched as Adrien's face changed from pure confusion to sudden realization. She didn't know he was Chat Noir of course. So his facial expressions didn't make too much sense to her. When she got to stage she started to look at everything more closely.

She needed to save Adrien and defeat the Akuma safely. That was obvious. But her thoughts were also filled with worry. Everyone knew, or at least they would soon. It would be all over the news, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the savior of Paris. This was a disaster.

"Marinette," she heard Adrien whisper as she came closer to him. Staring down the Akuma. Adrien was in complete and total shock. But Marinette was too focused on saving him to notice.

Marinette felt strange as she lunged towards the Akuma. All her friends were watching her doing her do this and this tie they knew it was her. She jumped onto the Akuma's shoulders. Grabbing the knife and pulling it away from Adrien's neck and keeping the thing in a headlock.

She turned her glance to Adrien again. He was still in shock of course. His eyes just widened at the spectacle in front of him. Marinette decided to try to find where that little butterfly was hiding. She knew that the Akuma was the person who was in charge of the craft service table. Someone decided they were displeased with the food and he got pissed. It was stupid really. Hawkmoth was getting desperate.

The Akuma threw her off of it's shoulder's and towards the ground. Ladybug managed to land on her feet because of super agility and all. But that didn't stop the thing from pulling out it's knife and slashing her across the arm. Her suit may have been magic but it wasn't strong enough to stop the sharp blade from cutting into her skin.

It hurt, it hurt more than anything she had felt before. So far as a superhero she hadn't really come into any serious injuries. Especially any one's had pierced her skin. The blood started to spread onto her red costume. It was almost hard to see from afar since the colors almost blended together. "Ladybug!" she heard Adrien cry out from behind her. But she didn't turn around to face him. She had to defeat that Akuma.

She felt the anger in her bursting as she leaped towards the thing that cut her arm. The Akuma still held the knife so she'd had the chance to grab it. She took the blade out of its hands and snapped it up against her knee. Traces of her blood still on the metal. She took a deep breath and watched as the butterfly flew up into the sky.

She pulled out her yo-yo and threw into the air. Trapping the butterfly. "Time to de-evilize," she shouted. "Bye-bye little butterfly," she said breathlessly as the white butterfly flew away. And, right on cue, Adrien ran over to her as she collapsed into his arms. Adrien turned his glance down to the cut on her arm. It was bad.

He slowly lowered her to the ground. Ignoring everyone who was staring at them. "Are you alright Marinette," Adrien questioned as he looked down at the tired girl.

"I think so," she said as she sat up slightly. Turning her body around so she faced Adrien. His hands seemed to float around her waist, not knowing what to do. They both looked into each other's eyes, well this was new. And that was when she did it. She kissed him. She just crashed her lips onto his.

At first Adrien was surprised, like anyone would be. But he loved Ladybug, so he kissed back. Instead of letting his hands continue to float he let them rest on Ladybug's arms, pulling her closer to him.

"You go girl," they heard someone shout from the crowd as they broke apart. Both of them were smiling with uncontrollable happiness. Although they also both knew that there was a lot of trouble ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this one isn't the simply the best. Well none of them are. I just quoted the theme song. Just though I needed to clarify that I don't actually my one-shots are the best. I'm not that much of a snob.
> 
> Have a spectacular day!


	6. Rain-Lukanette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette slips. Someone catches her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's right, I wrote a Lukanette one. 
> 
> To be honest with you I don't know if I prefer Adrien or Luka. That's why I write both ships and just go with it.
> 
> This one could be longer.

Marinette didn't like how heavy the rain had become. It was pouring down on her, reminding her that everything in her life was falling apart. People had left her, her grades had gone down, and even Chat Noir had started to ignore her. She felt as if no one even cared anymore.

The sidewalk was wet, and as you know, Marinette is clumsy. She felt her feet slip from under her. She panicked. Her arms were falling in the fair, pieces of wet hair blocking most of her vision. She assumed she was just going to hit the ground, but the impact never came.

Well that doesn't make any sense.

At first she was extremely confused, like anyone would be. She looked down to see two arms wrapped around her waist. She recognized those arms. Well mostly the jacket that was covering them, but they were still extremely familiar to her.

"Are you alright Marinette," she heard a soft voice asked in her ear. She melted, metaphorically of course. Luka's arms slowly released from her waist and she spun around to face him. She noticed that he had dropped his umbrella to the ground next to him, his hair now just as wet as hers.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Marinette mumbled as he pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. Her glance was trained to the ground, she had no idea why she was so nervous. It was just Luka after all. She clenched her hands at her sides out of pure shyness.

"Hey, look at me," Luka said as he placed his hand under her chin, lifting her eyes up to his. He was smiling, a smile that made her knees start to wobble. Everything in his eyes was just so kind, Marinette wondered how he could be so perfect all of the time.

"I can't tell you how many times I've fallen in front of people, there's no need to be embarrassed, especially around me," Luka told her with a faint chuckle, his smile growing by the second. Marinette thought that he must have known what he did to her. How everytime he was around her cheeks would become the brightest shade of red, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy.

"Oh, okay," Marinette replied sheepishly as she unclenched her fists slightly. She didn't know how to act around Luka without sounding crazy. It was hard to form words in his presence, only recently though. Only recently had she started to stray from Adrien, her attraction towards Luka growing stronger. It scared her, this was all unknown territory.

"Hey um, need me to walk you home, you know since you seem to be lacking an umbrella," Luka questioned as he gestured towards the wet girl. Marinette chuckled and gave him a faint nod. She thought a walk would be nice, getting to know him alone that is. Just talking to him without anyone else around. They hadn't really done that before.

"Y-yeah, that would be nice." Luka smiled, partially because she said yes and partially he found her nervousness adorable. He found everything about her adorable. Her little waves, her sweet smiles, even the way she would freak out around Adrien.

But Luka wasn't stupid, he knew she was in love with Agreste. It was quite obvious. The way she acted, the things she said, there was no doubt about it. But he still loved her unconditionally despite that. He didn't think he would ever stop loving her.

It tends to be like that sometimes.

Luka leaned over, picking up the umbrella from the wet ground. He shook off the rouge droplet from the umbrella, smiling as he did so. He was happy, happy he was with her, even if she didn't love him.

That was the thing Marinette appreciated about Luka. When she was with Chat Noir it seemed impossible for him to stop flirting with her for even a second. But Luka didn't do that at all. Sure, he definitely made it known he liked her, but he didn't rub it in her face like Chat did. He understood she loved Adrien, it made her question how she really felt sometimes.

"Luka," Marinette questioned as he picked up the umbrella, holding it over his head. He looked over to her, still smiling.

"Yeah?" She bit her lip in indecision. She wasn't fully sure what she was about to say to him. She just felt something coming up and she knew it was probably insane, knowing herself. "Marinette," he questioned after a moment of silence.

"I-" she paused. She had never admired his hair before. Or anything about him for that matter. She was too busy looking at Adrien. She now realized what a waste that had been. What a waste _he_ had been.

She decided to kiss him. But it was much more than that. It was a declaration. She was telling him that she liked him, and not as 'just a friend'. Without any hesitation he kissed back.

Marinette forgot about the rain.


	7. Patrol-Ladynoir I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug can't hold it in any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the angstiest of angsts. Sort of.

Marinette was on patrol. Everything should've been normal but it wasn't. She knew who Chat was, she hated it. She hated that she had been in love with him the whole time. She hated that she couldn't say a word to him about it. And she hated that he didn't really love her, he loved Ladybug, Marinette wasn't Ladybug.

"You alright Milady, you've barely said a word to me all night," Chat asked as he placed his hand on the girls shoulder, both of them landing gracefully on the roof of some building. Marinette didn't look up at Chat, she couldn't.

"I'm fine," she mumbled as she took out her yoyo, ready to resume their rounds. But Chat stopped her. She grabbed her wrist, not pulling her back but stopping her from going any farther.

"No you're not, tell me," he told her softly, not letting go of her for even a moment. Marinette understood why Chat loved Ladybug. She was strong, confident. She always got them out of the worst fixes. She was the hero, she always saved the day, no matter what. Who wouldn't love her? But again, Marinette wasn't Ladybug.

"It's just-" she stared, pausing to date whether this was a good idea or not. Well of course it wasn't a good idea. Nothing Marinette did around Adrien was a good idea, he messed her head. She spun around, her eyes filled pain, Chat noticed.

"You say it so much," she shouted, not wanting her voice to be as loud as it was. Chat took a step closer to her, extremely confused.

_Oh Adrien._

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," he said softly as he let out her wrist, letting his hand fall back to his side.

"Yes you do! She's just a friend. It's not like that. Sound familiar?" Marinette didn't expect to be so rude, but it just came out that way.

"Wha-" she cut him off. She was angry and, because Adrien was so oblivious to the world, he had no idea why.

"Marinette is just a friend! Do you understand how much it hurts when you say it five hundred times a day?" Chat stumbled back. He didn't know how to reply to her words. He didn't even know what she meant. It all seemed to be still molding together in his head.

"I spent so much time waiting for you to love me but you couldn't because you loved Ladybug!" Marinette felt her face heat up, her fists clenched tightly. And despite her anger she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She was exploding and she couldn't stop herself.

"But...you are Ladybug." His voice was so quiet, fragile even. He was starting to realize what she meant. How he had put her in the same position he was in. That she had felt the same pain he had. He made the girl he loved go through all that and he had no idea.

"No, no I'm not! Ladybug doesn't even exist," Marinette said as she unclenched her fists and brought her hands up to her face, tugging down on her bangs.

"But-" she cut him off again.

"You don't get it do you? I made her up. I made her up because no one wanted a shy little girl like me saving Paris." She wasn't shouting anymore, she was done exploding. Now everything was just relaxing into place. All the destruction around them, unable to be undone.

"Oh," Chat said, taking another step back. He promised he would always love the girl under the mask but Marinette was starting to put into perspective for him. He did kind expect the real Ladybug to be like the one he knew, that's why never in a million years would he suspect Marinette. She was amazing, just a different kind of amazing.

They both stood there in silence for a moment.

"Hey, now that we both know that the people we loved don't exist it'll be easier to get over it right," Marinette asked, forcing an awkward smile upon her lips. She knew what she said was a lie, it might be even harder. But she was just trying to lighten the mood at least a little bit.

"No," Chat stated a little too firmly. Marinette was surprised about his sudden hard tone.

"What?"

"No."

This was getting tiresome. Marinette took a step closer to him, placing her hand on his shoulder in a comforting sort of way. But, to Marinette's surprise, he jerked his shoulder away from her. She let out a small gasp, his eyes staring right up into hers.

"Just because I know who is under the mask I won't give up. Actually it should encourage me, right," Chat shouted as she tossed his hands into the air with frustration. Marinette let her smile fall. None of this was right, none of it was supposed to happen. She messed up, bad.

"Adrien please jus-" he cut her off quite rudely.

"When I'm in the suit, it's Chat Noir." And with that, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See.  
> Salty.  
> Okay okay, I'm done now.
> 
> Have a spectacular day!


	8. Silence-Lukanette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silencer feels the building crumbling beneath him. Where is Marinette?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know.
> 
> Another one.
> 
> I liked the concept of this one. Not sure if it came out great or not.

Luka sprinted down the bright blue hallway. The building was collapsing behind him. But he had only had one goal. He needed to find Marinette. He knew this was all his fault. He was the one who was akumatized. He was the one who started this. But she was the one who could get hurt.

"Marinette," he shouted, moving his hand in time with the voice of someone he didn't know. He had sucked up someone many voices that he couldn't keep track at this point. He was Silencer. He was the villain.

But Marinette was just herself. The hero. The sweet girl who only wanted her friends to get credit for their work. But everything had just gotten out of hand. 

Marinette sat on the ground. Her heart pounding heavily in her chest. She hadn't had time to transform. She lost her earrings in all of the commotion. She had tried to search for them but all she did was get even more stuck within the rubble.

She heard a faint voice. It was calling her name. She wondered who would be looking for her out of all the people in the building. She wasn't anyone important. No one even knew she was here. Well no one accept Luka. Luka. That name kept running through her head.

He had said things to her before the building started to rumble. Things that meant so much to her that she wouldn't dare ever forget them. 

"Marinette!" The voice was louder now. But she still didn't recognize it. Could it be Luka using someone else's voice? But why would he look for her? He was akumatized, she assumed it was hard to overrule Hawkmoth in that situation.

"Marinette where are you!" She knew it had to be Luka. But her eyes still widened a little bit when she saw a flash of Silencer scurrying near her. The rubble blocking her tiny frame. 

"Help," she squeaked out, not being able to talk any louder. Apparently she was injured. She noticed how the sound of rubble being tossed around increased. The sound of Luka moving around growing to where she was sitting. Marinette looked down to see that she was bleeding, a long slash along the top of her thigh. Her eyes widened. None of this was good.

"Help" she said again, her voice weakening. The black spots in the corners of her eyes wee starting to worry her. But she felt a little better when the pile of rocks in front of her were pushed away. Revealing the worried face of Silencer. 

Luka was terrified. Marinette was hurt. He hurt her. She was in pain and he couldn't stop it. He pushed the rest of the rubble aside. Scooting over to her. He reached out a hand, lightly glazing his fingers against her chin. She flinched back a little bit, tears stinging her eyes.

Luka let a short gasp escape his mouth as he drew back his hand, letting it hover in the air for a moment. She was scared of him. 

I mean, after all of this, who wouldn't be?

"Luka," Marinette mumbled as she placed her hand over her cut, putting pressure on it. She winced in pain slightly, her nose scrunching up. Luka looked down at the blood that stained her not dishevel pink jeans. Her usually perfect self now dirty and bruised.

Luka placed his hand on her face again. His palm resting against her cheek. In he weakened state Marinette gave in. She leaned her face against his hand. Her face nuzzling into his palm. She was tired and his touch was comforting. Even if he was akumatized.

"Marinette I'm sorry," she heard him murmur as he moved even closer to her. He removed his hand from her cheek, she missed the warmth of his touch. She snaked an arm around her back and another under her legs. He pulled her into his chest. Making sure to be slow as to not irritate her wound.

Marinette felt a strange sense of numbness wash over her. Her wound producing a pulsing pain that was working it's way along her whole leg. Her head started to hurt. She wondered if she had bumped when she was trying to escaped the walls crumbling in on her.

Marinette heard a sound that was very similar to a sniffle. She looked up to see tears falling from Luka's eyes which he was forcing shut. She had no idea he cared for her this much. That it hurt him to see her hurt.

She had no idea.

His arms tightened around her as he stood up. Pushing past the rocks and making his way out into the more open part of the room. She wiggled a little bit, burying her face into his chest. She didn't want to look. Everything was too much for her to handle.

Luka froze, this was the closet they had ever been. She was in him arms, wanting to be near him. He knew it wasn't the time but he wanted to savor this. He knew she might not want to talk to him after all this.

Marinette noticed the black spots growing on her eyes. Her vision slowly becoming smaller and smaller. The numbness all over her body increasing. Soon her eyes shut closed. Luka watched as she breathed in and out, her mind set in sleep. He had to get them out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little dramatic. But interesting I guess. I'm not going to say it sucks. I know I shouldn't do that. That's self deprecating at probably bad for me. But like *whisper voice* it does.
> 
> Have a spectacular day!!!


	9. Late, Dark, And Very Very Dangerous-Marichat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is out walking. Someone notices her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S NOT SIN. I know it sounds like sin, BUT IT'S NOT. I SWEAR. IT REALLY ISN'T. I DON'T WRITE SIN. I CAN'T WRITE SIN. WHY IS IT SO DAMN HARD TO WRITE SIN? I DON'T KNOW YOU TELL ME!
> 
> Sorry I'm done now.   
> Mild violence and all that.

It was late. Too late. 

Marinette wasn't supposed to be out when it was this dark, but she was. She had gotten caught up at Alya's and had a lot of things to do in the morning. She had to get home. All she had on her was her little purse, but it was enough.

It was enough to catch the eye of a man who was walking near her. His face wasn't welcoming like Marinette's. It was dark, scary, he wanted to be terrifying. That was obvious. 

Despite Marinette being Ladybug and fighting villains constantly, in her normal form, she wasn't the best fighter. Sure, she could throw a decent punch, but her reflexes were terrible. And life was not on her side tonight.

"Were ya going little miss." She froze. The words were almost a cliché, and yet she couldn't move. A million thoughts ran through her mind, the most apparent on being 'RUN'. But she didn't. She stood there, her feet glue to the concrete.

She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. A large, strong hand. She shook quite noticeably. Her whole body felt suddenly cold. She became increasingly aware of the emptiness of the streets around her. No one could see her, no one could help her.

"You weren't going to just walk away from me like that were you?" Yes, she was. She was going to walk, preferably run, away. The hand tightened it's grip on her shoulder, using it's force to spin around.

She stumbled forward, her legs failing her. She was now face to face with the man, his dark grin boring into her.

She noticed something. It was shiny, a specific kind of shiny she did not want to see. He had a knife. She was a goner for sure.

"Anything in that purse of yours," he practically purred, she shivered once more. Tikki, Tikki was in her purse. No no no.

His hand traveled down her side, she still didn't move. 

He had a knife. 

His thick fingers lightly touched her jacket, pressing agaisnt the fabric.

He had a knife. 

He looked into her petrified eyes, he didn't feel bad at all, she could see that.

He had a knife.

His hand gripped the clasp of her small handmade purse, threating to pop it open. So, out of pure instinct, she pulled away. And she didn't do it gracefully, it was forceful, challenging.

He wasn't grinning anymore.

"Your going to regret that." This time it was much more of a growl. She watched as his fingers rippled around the knife, gripping it tighter. He had a knife, and he was going to use it.

He darted towards her, reaching his arm and gripping her shoulder, his hand dangerously close to her neck. He pulled her body towards him, brushing the sharp metal object against her upper thigh.

Marinette winced, the man laughed. 

He pressed the knife harder against her pink jeans, going through her skin a little bit. Marinette felt tears stinging her eyes. The man laughed again.

He jerked his hand forward, pushing the knife into her leg fully. Marinette felt sudden jolt of pain run up her leg and to her brain. She let out a scream. A loud one. But no one heard, well only person.

Chat Noir sat the edge of a rooftop, his legs swaying in the night air. He heard something, his hear moving ever so slightly. He recognized her voice anywhere, it was unmistakable. That was Marinette, and she was hurt.

The boy felt a rush of adrenaline course through his veins. But with it came this piercing fear. The kind of fear he had very rarely felt before. He ran. Dear god he ran.

Marinette fell down, the blood rushing out of her thigh like a waterfall. She was crying, her mouth open like she was screaming but no noise came out. The man laughed again. The pain just increased. Her hand shakily made it's way to her wound, pressing her palm over it with a small amount of pressed.

She out a soft whimper. The man took a step forward. He lifted his foot up, hovering it over the place he had cut her. He stomped it down, her hand flew away as the big black boot pushed her leg against the hard concrete ground.

She screamed again, it wasn't as loud but it was loud. Chat Noir heard this one too. She was still hurt, someone was still hurting her. His chest clenched as he kept running.

Marinette's head crashing against the concrete, she didn't have the strength to keep it up anymore. She let out a painful groan. Her vision was becoming blurry. This was the first time in her life she genuinely thought she might die.

The man lent down, his eye catching on her purse again. Her reached forward but he never touched it. 

Marinette actually felt a strange little breeze blow by in front of her. She was relived...slightly. 

"MARINETTE!" She knew that voice. Chat Noir. She wasn't just relieved anymore. She was ecstatic.

"Oh god no, please be okay," she heard murmur as he grew closer to her. She felt a hand graze over her shoulder, wrapping itself around her. Chat Noir pulled her up slowly, attempting got be as careful as possible.

His eyes locking with hers. He noticed the lines of wetness falling down her cheeks. He hesitantly lifted up his other hand, extending it towards her. He slowly wiped the tears away his finger. It was slow, caring, loving even.

And then, to her surprise, she heard him choke up a sob. 

"God Marinette he hurt you." She wanted to comfort him but she couldn't. Every little movement hurt now. She wanted to be stronger, she wanted to be like Ladybug. But she wasn't, she was Marinette. Weak, small, injured.

"Chat," she managed to squeak out, her voice quiet, shaky. He sniffled, trying to stop his own tears from falling. He was still scared. Petrified actually. "The man," Marinette added, getting her priorities straight.

"He left," Chat whispered as he ran a gloved had through her pigtail. Marinette breath was still heavy, but it was a little better. The pain wasn't increasing, but it wasn't decreasing either.

Marinette let a inaudible mumbled before collapsing into the hero's chest. She was awake, barely. Chat, without hesitation this time, wrapped both his arms around her. He moved around a little so he could easily pick her up.

He needed to bring her somewhere. Home, the hospital, he wasn't completely sure.

All he knew was that Marinette was hurt, his Princess was hurt, and so he helped her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ain't that sweet.   
> You would probably rather have the sin.  
> Sorry.
> 
> Have a spectacular day!!!


	10. Tingles-Ladynoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Perfect needs a little help perfecting her perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breakdance Au. I just though it would be fun to write. And it was.
> 
> Pure Ladynoir fluff, also lots of that steamy tension where nothing really happens but you wish something would happen.
> 
> Enjoy.

For him it was the way she moved, mostly. And not just when she was dancing. Whenever she walked past him, there was this confident bounce in her step he couldn't possibly get enough of. In his bright green eyes, she was the definition of perfection.

For her it was the smile. Not the grin he would give her after ever cheesy pun or flirt, the smile he would make when he was happy. Genuinely happy. But she would never tell him how much she adored that smile. She couldn't.

I mean he didn't even know her name.

"Okay so regionals are next week and we are all in desperate need of practice," Alya stated as she placed her hand on her knees, letting out a deep sigh. She was frustrated, everyone could see that.

"We have a routine don't we," Ladybug questioned, furrowing her eyebrows. They were good, but not good enough if they wanted to win. It wasn't like they had all the recourses that the more professional teams did.

"Yeah of course we have a routine, but unlike you Ms. I'm Good At Everything, we have to get good at it first," Nino stated, shaking his head lightly in frustration. Marinette was good at everything. Well at least she was when she was here. Here were no one knew her name, no one knew the real her, and she was Ladybug. A confident girl who, in basically all aspects, wasn't Marinette.

"He's right, you are amazing Milady," Chat cooed, leaning his head over to her. That stupid ear to ear grin on his lips. Ladybug shoved him away, not aggressively of course, but just enough to make him back off.

"Okay, everyone just get some rest tonight, we'll continue this tomorrow." 

That would have been fine but despite Marinette's immense skill there was move she couldn't quite get. And, of course, she didn't want to wait to attempt to perfect it.

*******

The little studio was dark, they didn't have too many lights. It was cheap to rent, that was the reason they used it in the first place. And even now, when they had enough to get a better place, it was a good luck charm of sorts.

Her feet moved swiftly against the floor, and yet she knew she wasn't doing it right. It was frustrating, really. She had never had this much trouble with one simple move before. She could have asked for help but it seemed sort of silly. 

"Having some trouble?" She nearly screamed. His voice was so calm, but it scared her to death. She spun round to the door, and there he was. Her arm propped up against the doorway in the most attractive way possible. 

"God Chat, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Marinette stated as she placed on her heart, noticing how rapid it was beating. 

"Now we wouldn't want that would we." his voice was so incredibly smooth as he slipped his arm from the door, slowly walking towards her. Marinette found it extremely challenging to keep a normal expression at this moment.

It seemed so much easier to ignore his flirting when she was in the group. But now they were alone. And his words were starting to seem a lot more dangerous than she had previously believed. 

"Well you see there's move I can't get right for the life of me," Ladybug stated as she turned to face the mirror again. She watched as Chat made his way behind her, placed two strong hands on her shoulders.

She felt a strange shiver run down her spine, a good shiver. Whatever that was.

"I see," he murmured, his warm breath tickling her ear. She was dying, actually no, she was dead.

"Um so, how did you know I was here?" She was attempting to get his closeness to her out of her head, but it became even more challenging everytime he breathed against her neck. His breath just mingling against her skin like a reminder, a reminder that this was the closest he could get. She couldn't kiss him, it just wasn't right. But this felt so amazing, she didn't want to move.

"I noticed you weren't with the rest when they were leaving. So I came here just to check, I mean how could a pass up some quality time with my lady?"

My.

The word implied that she was his. And for some reason that didn't bother her too much. She wanted to be his, it sounded quite appealing at this moment.

"Want some help," he question a little abruptly. His hands left her shoulder, slowly moved down her arms. This was torture, he knew exactly what he was doing to her. The tingles followed his fingers as he traced them her arms, eventually landing just above her elbow.

If she didn't have as much control over her body right now, she would be shaking.

"S-sure," she stuttered, her Marinette definitely showing at this point. And that was when her life just went to hell. Although not in a particularly bad sense.

Chat placed the lightest, softest, kiss on her he crook of her neck. Honestly it was barely a thing, and yet she still melted. Her legs became wobblily. Her head felt lighter, her lips parted out of pure surprise.

"You alright Princess?" No, she was not alright. Not even a tiny bit. Her soul had left her body and she was just standing there, letting his hands drift to her waist.

Her breathing was heavy, heavy enough for Chat to notice it. She could feel his smirk against her skin. He had succeeded and she hated herself for that.

She spun around, surprising both of the young dancers. There they stood, in the dark, facing each other. She could kiss him, it wouldn't be hard.

Chat's confidence seemed to falter slightly when she made that move. Like it was all becoming so real now. This was happening, and it was better than he ever could've imagined.

"Can I kiss you?" The words left a lump in Chat's throat. Could she kiss him? Hell yeah she could kiss him! But he couldn't just say that to her.

"I don't know, do you um, really want to? Like, are you sure?" His feet swayed nervously as he said this. His lips growing increasingly closer to hers. 

She felt a sudden urge to nod. Or say yes maybe, just to let him know that she was definitely okay with it.

"I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't" 

A tingling warmth erupted between them at their lips locked together. Chat wrapped his arms around her waist in a completely desperate attempt to pull her closer than she already was.

Marinette really wasn't so worried about that move anymore.


End file.
